The proposed research would utilize national longitudinal data to study racial differences in migration trends and determinants among a sample of aging men (aged 41-60 in 1967) who were transiting the middle and retirement years between 1967 and 1975. The basic research objectives are as follows: 1. To examine age-race specific changes in level and tempo of overall migration, type of migration (first time, return, onward), direction (interregional and metropolitan-nonmetropolitan) and distance of migration from 1967 to 1975 by two year age cohorts and two year migration intervals for males who were aged 46-60 in 1967. 2. To conduct multivariate analyses for the sample as a whole and blacks and whites separately on the determinants of the migration variables in Objective One above, including the following independent variables (measured at the beginning of the migration interval): prior migration, family life cycle, employment status of male and spouse, home ownership, education, occupation of employed males and income. For the first objective, the basic method would be calculation of rates and distances according to populations-at-risk. Specific intra-and inter-cohort analyses will be made. The second phase will consist of the testing of various log-linear models. Restructuring the data into residential segments would be an important operational procedure to be undertaken.